


It Isn't Going to Build Itself

by vagrant_writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Straight Inuzuka Kiba, Top Inuzuka Kiba, but only physically, mouthy little shit, oh my god they were roommates, or is he???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrant_writes/pseuds/vagrant_writes
Summary: Prompt: The instructions are right in front of you, how do you mess this up?“First of all, I haven’t messed anything up!” he snapped and Naruto looked at the partially put together stand, noting that a side piece was most definitely on backwards, “second of all, you aren’t helping so you can shut the fuck up.”“I offered and you told me to fuck off.”
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	It Isn't Going to Build Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another fanfic from me, I'm on a roll. I technically got the idea for this while I was building a desk for my room and then I saw a list of prompts and this one was on there so it was basically fate. It also ended up being almost entirely smut. Like a solid 98% badly written smut.

Naruto flipped through the magazine slowly, eyes scanning the pages at a pace that he thought was just slow enough to make it believable that he was actually reading. He would, occasionally, read an article that caught his attention (admittedly only the short ones) but they were few and far between considering it was a Home and Garden magazine and he had neither a home or a garden. Although he did have quite a few plants scattered around the apartment, much to chagrin of his roommate.

Speaking of which.

Blue eyes flicked away from the magazine to stare at the back of Kiba’s head, the other boy currently grumbling under his breath as he attempted to put together the new entertainment center they had purchased last weekend. His already messy brown hair was sticking up in even more angles from the numerous times he’d run both of his hands through it, the grumblings getting more frequent and more filled with curses as time went on. Naruto lay the magazine down on his chest and turned his head a bit to look at Akamaru who was sprawled out on the couch, half laying on Naruto’s legs, and he lifted his head to look up first at his owner and then at Naruto.

He gave a huff and a small head shake before dropping his head back down to its original resting place on Naruto’s hip and the blond gave him a small pat, “honestly Kiba, you have the instructions right in front of you, don’t you? How are you possibly messing this up?”

“First of all, I haven’t messed anything up!” he snapped and Naruto looked at the partially put together stand, noting that a side piece was most definitely on backwards, “second of all, you aren’t helping so you can shut the fuck up.”

Akamaru gave another huff and stood up, stepping over Naruto and landing gracefully to the ground, trotting out of the living room as if knowing where this was going to lead. The blond took the opportunity to sit up on the couch, magazine falling into his lap, “I offered and you told me to fuck off.”

“No, you tried to take over and tried to tell me how to do it instead of actually helping.”

Blue eyes rolled in his head and Naruto grumbled, standing and walking over to where Kiba was sitting, snagging the instructions before the other could grab them, “are you even following these? Or were you just guessing? It doesn’t even look like you’re using the right screws.”

“Give those back! Of course I’m following them!”

“Really? Because uh, it doesn’t look anything like what the images are showing.” Kiba made a grab for them and Naruto pulled them further away, still trying to read over them and study the pictures, head tilted back so he could see the pictures and read the information next to each one.

Which will forever be the excuse he uses if anyone finds out that Kiba, of all people, managed to get the drop on him.

A hand curled around the back of his left knee and yanked him forward while another gripped him by the back of his right thigh, socked feet offering no traction on the shitty carpet of their apartment and he fell forward and down, landing right into Kiba’s lap. His eyes went wide as he landed, face impossibly close to the other’s as he hovered over him, and Naruto swallowed hard. Kiba’s hands shifted from his legs so he was holding his hip in one hand and the other grabbed the back of his shoulder before throwing him down. Naruto let out a breath as his back made contact, not hard enough to hurt but enough that his breath almost caught in his throat, and if it hadn’t been for more than a few years of training in sports his head would have hit the ground too.

Kiba grabbed his hand holding the instructions, pinning it to the ground, and he leaned his weight forward to keep Naruto trapped. He swallowed hard, blinking up at the brunette. His legs framed Kiba’s hips, knees pressed in and just barely holding the other boy’s lower half up, but their chests were pressed together and if Naruto lifted his head they’d bump against each other.

The scowl on Kiba’s face morphed suddenly, running through a myriad of thoughts before finally settling on expressionless, head tilting a little and Naruto was busy trying to figure out what was going through his head when there were lips on his. A surprised noise came from his throat, blue eyes growing wide. The kiss wasn’t hesitant, at least not on Kiba’s part, but it was obvious that he was waiting for Naruto to make a decision, whether it be shoving him off or kissing him back.

His free hand, which had been laying uselessly by his side, reached up and cupped the side of Kiba’s face as his lips parted slightly and he kissed him back. Kiba tilted his head and pressed in more, deepening the kiss and prying his mouth open with his tongue before slipping it in. Naruto groaned, hand brushing toward the back of Kiba’s head to hold him in place, and relaxed his knees so he was no longer holding Kiba’s weight away from his hips. Kiba rested his weight against Naruto and rolled his hips down, earning him a groan, and he chuckled against the blond’s lips before pulling away.

His mouth slid down and along Naruto’s jaw, nipping occasionally, and he followed a path down his neck before pressing his mouth against the underside of his jaw with a smile. Mouth free, Naruto let out a soft whine and arched his back as a sharp canine dragged against sensitive skin, hips rolling up to get some kind of friction against his quickly hardening cock.

There was a brief moment where he wondered what kind of effect this was going to wind up having on their friendship, wondering if he should stop where this was heading, when a warm hand slid up his shirt against the skin of his ribs, a thumb pressing into one of Naruto’s nipples. Naruto gave a sharp gasp and covered his mouth with his hand, but Kiba was leaning up and nipping at his wrist, “stop that, I want to hear you.”

“Fuck, you sure about that? I’ve been told I’m pretty loud.”

“Exactly.” Kiba rolled his hips again and Naruto whined, back arching up from the floor, and Kiba pressed a chuckle against the skin of his neck. Ducking his head he started dragging his teeth along the skin of his neck again, trailing down to his chest and nipping at his collarbone, “don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah sure, okay.” Kiba’s warm weight was off of him in an instant and Naruto panted, trying to catch his breath while his nerves thrummed away, and could hear the sound of Kiba shuffling around in another room. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, flopping onto his back again and staring up at the ceiling, one hand pressing the palm of his hand to his cock and biting his lip as he groaned at the pressure.

“You just couldn’t wait, could you.”

“Nope, now get down here.” Kiba laughed and settled back in between his legs, dropping a bottle of lube and a condom next to Naruto who couldn’t help but laugh as he threaded his fingers into Kiba’s hair, tugging him down into another kiss. He bit down on his bottom lip, laughing at Kiba’s reaction, “you can return the favor.”

Kiba growled against his lips and ducked down, biting into the muscle of Naruto’s chest and the blond’s hips jerked upward, dragging his hard cock against Kiba’s. He hooked his leg around Kiba’s hips and pulled him down, rolling his hips again and Kiba groaned, “Naruto, you gotta … I’m …” he grabbed Naruto’s hips and forced them back down, “this is going to be over quick if you keep that up.”

“Don’t you have faith in your refractory period?” Naruto teased, earning him another bite to the chest as Kiba pulled his sweats down, inching his way along his torso while nipping at his skin and tracing his tongue along the lines of his abs. Naruto could tease all he wanted, but Kiba wasn’t the only one close and Naruto couldn’t even be sure about his own refractory period.

Naruto grabbed at the bottle of lube, uncapping it and pressing it into Kiba’s outstretched hand, and there was a moment of stillness where the only sounds in the living room were their heavy breaths and the sound of lube getting squirted onto fingers. Naruto flinched when Kiba pressed a finger against him, “ah, cold.”

“Shit, sorry.” He pulled his hand away and then was back, slick finger warmer this time and he pressed it in with relative ease, “so is now a bad time to mention I only kind of know what I’m doing?”

It hit Naruto like a ton of bricks that he was currently on the floor of their shitty apartment living room with his roommate’s finger up his ass. His straight roommate’s finger up his not so straight ass. His finger shifted a bit, stretching him carefully, and Naruto whined, “it’s fine. You can add another finger.”

“Already?”

Naruto huffed a strained laugh, “this may be your first time having gay sex, but it’s not mine.”

“Right.” He heard Kiba add more lube before a second finger was sliding in alongside the other, moving them around carefully and Naruto’s corresponding moan made his dick twitch in his sweats, “h-how many?”

The blond blinked, trying to clear the haze in his eyes before leaning up and cupping Kiba through the fabric, the other jerking his hips forward at the friction with a surprised gasp, “hmm, probably four. You can add another one.” He gave Kiba another cheeky squeeze that drew a moan from the boy above him, hips jerking forward before his wrist was being grabbed and pinned to the floor again, a third finger sliding in along with the others. “If you hook your fingers up y- oh fuck, yeah right there.”

Kiba pressed against the spongy tissue again, watching Naruto as his back arched and neck tipped back, free hand reaching up to grip at Kiba’s arm hard enough that it would likely leave bruises, “could you come like this?”

“F-fuck, I don’t… I don’t kn-know,” Naruto stuttered out, body finally relaxing as Kiba stopped, returning back to working on adding in a fourth finger, “we can test that later though, I’d rather you hurry up and fuck me.”

“What, you don’t have any faith in your refractory period?”

Naruto had half a mind to kick Kiba but then he was pressing back into Naruto’s prostate with a quick jab that left him breathless, returning back to stretching him out. Letting out a slow breath, the blond grabbed the waistband of Kiba’s sweats and pulled them down just enough for his cock to be released before reaching for the condom laying next to them and ripping it open. He rolled the condom on, giving Kiba two firm strokes that had the boy groaning and then he dropped his hand, “add more lube and get your cock in me.”

“Demanding little shit.” But Kiba didn’t argue, just pushed his sweats further for easier movement and did as Naruto instructed, adding more lube and pressed the head of his cock against Naruto’s entrance, pushing in slowly. He could feel the muscles contracting around him as he slid in slowly before finally bottoming out, “holy shit…”

Naruto took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out slowly, and Kiba could feel him relaxing around him, “you good?”

“You’re the one with the dick in his ass, shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and Kiba leaned down to press a kiss to them, soft and surprisingly chaste considering their current position, and he could feel Naruto’s smile against his lips, “you can move whenever you’re ready.”

Kiba nodded and leaned back, “fair warning, I really don’t think I’m gonna last long.”

“Me neither, so get to it.”

“Certainly are a mouthy little shit, aren’t you?” Kiba asked, punctuating it with a sharp thrust forward that had Naruto’s eyes closing as he let out a near sinful moan. Releasing his one hand, Kiba grabbed thin hips and shifted his angle before picking up the pace of his thrusts, pulling out only about halfway before thrusting back in quickly, trying to aim for the spot he’d found earlier with his fingers. Based purely off the look on Naruto’s face and the sounds coming from his mouth, Kiba figured he was doing a good enough job.

He watched as the boy under him reached his own hand to his so far neglected cock, dark eyes watching in fascination as Naruto stroked himself to match Kiba’s pace and it took all of three strokes before his body was tightening down. Kiba managed one more stroke into him before he was coming, hips pressed tight against him, and watched as Naruto came onto his own stomach.

Chest heaving, Kiba relaxed his grip on Naruto’s hips but didn’t pull out, leaning forward instead so his forehead was pressed against his shoulder, fingers coming up to run through his messy hair, “you good?”

“I feel like all my muscles turned to jelly…”

“That good, huh?” Naruto asked and Kiba could hear the smirk in his voice and he gave a small thrust of his hips that pushed a whine from Naruto’s mouth, “fucker, knock it off.”

Kiba laughed and managed to pull out without pulling away from the hands still stroking through his hair, removing and tying off the condom, “we just fucked on the living room floor.”

“I know, I’m probably lucky I didn’t get rug burn on my back.” Naruto shifted under him slightly, “so how was your first gay sex experience?”

Kiba felt a flush heat up his cheeks, which was ridiculous considering everything they just did, “do I have to answer that?”

“I mean, if that’s your way of telling me that it was bad…”

He was trying to make a joke out of it but his hands had stilled and Kiba buried his face into his neck, “no, it was great. I can’t remember the last time I came that hard.”

Naruto resumed stroking his hair, “we should probably talk about this. Preferably after a shower though.” Kiba gave a hum of acknowledgement and nuzzled his nose against Naruto’s jaw before standing up, helping the blond to his feet.

Kiba tripped over a piece of the entertainment stand, staring at it like it personally offended him, and then waved a hand, “fuck it, I’ll call Shino for help tomorrow.” He made his way to his bathroom, Naruto’s laughter following him, and a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally when I thought of this I had the intent of writing it with Naruto and Shikamaru, however the idea of Naruto and Kiba worked out so much better. I might add more to this later, make it one of those fun little roommate series but we'll see. I refuse to make promises. 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @vagrantwrites


End file.
